


If I Could Talk I'd Tell You

by amathela



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot she wants to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Talk I'd Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode _1:9 - Wheels_.

She wants to tell him -

He's stupid.

She doesn't care if he's in a wheelchair, or if she doesn't have a stutter, if they're both geeks and losers who can't

(won't)

connect with other people. She doesn't like him because he's different. She likes him because he's

(her friend)

him. And she thought -

It doesn't matter.

Because it's not like she can tell him, even if she wants to; he looks at her like

(she lied)

she let him down, like he doesn't even know her, and when she opens her mouth

(she stutters)

the words won't come out, anyway.


End file.
